


Berteduh

by revabhipraya



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Conversations, Drama, Eventual Relationships, F/M, First Meetings, Friendship, POV First Person
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Aku berterima kasih kepada derai hujan yang mempertemukanku denganmu (dan obrolan tidak jelas kita).





	Berteduh

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** AU, First POV (Rana), bahasa dialog tidak baku.

.

.

.

Pada musim dingin seperti ini, tidak heran jika bumi kerap diguyur air setiap harinya. Seperti siang ini, misalkan.

Aku sedang berjalan menyusuri trotoar ke arah rumah saat tiba-tiba langit berubah mendung. Sialnya, aku tidak membawa payung ataupun ponco, karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkah. Sialnya lagi, air turun lebih cepat daripada dugaanku. Terpaksa aku menepi di teras depan sebuah toko alat tulis yang sedang tutup.

Beberapa orang melintas di hadapanku dengan payung menaungi kepala mereka atau ponco menyelimuti badan mereka. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku menghentikan langkah seseorang di antara mereka lalu mengajaknya berjalan bersama di bawah payung, tetapi aku cukup tahu diri untuk tidak melakukan hal itu kepada orang yang tidak kukenal.

Semakin banyak orang melintas di hadapanku tanpa ada satu pun yang berniat mampir. Cih, sial, kini aku merasa iri. Seharusnya tadi pagi aku tidak menganggap remeh perkataan peramal cuaca di televisi.

Lelah menunggu air turun yang tak kunjung reda―bahkan tampaknya akan awet selama dua atau tiga jam―aku memutuskan untuk duduk. Ada beberapa buah kursi plastik di teras toko itu yang dapat kugunakan untuk mengistirahatkan kaki. Sungguh aku berterima kasih kepada pemiliknya yang baik hati.

Aku melirik jam. Sudah lima belas menit aku menunggu dalam diam, dan tampaknya aku harus menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Tidak, sebenarnya aku bisa saja berlari menerobos air ini dengan risiko basah kuyup saat tiba di rumah nanti. Aku tidak peduli dengan badanku yang nanti akan basah kuyup, tetapi aku peduli terhadap barang-barang bawaanku yang mungkin tidak akan selamat jika basah kuyup nanti. Coba bayangkan bagaimana kalau catatan pelajaranku seluruhnya basah? Bagaimana aku bisa belajar?

Aku menghela napas. Kalau begini terus, bagaimana aku bisa pulang?

Tidak lama setelah itu, mungkin sekitar lima sampai sepuluh menit, datang seorang pemuda berhelai cokelat. Ia berlari ke arah tempatku duduk, tanpa payung dan ponco. Kesimpulannya, ia juga hendak berteduh sepertiku.

"Kursi ini kosong, 'kan?" tanyanya padaku sambil menunjuk dua kursi plastik kosong di sampingku.

"Oh, iya," balasku seraya mengangguk pelan. Aku menggeser sedikit kursi yang sedang kugunakan, memberinya ruang lebih luas untuk duduk―entah mengapa aku melakukan ini.

Pemuda itu melantunkan terima kasihnya dengan tersenyum―ya ampun, senyumnya manis sekali!―sebelum meletakkan tasnya yang basah di atas satu kursi, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi yang satu lagi. Jadi kini, aku dan dia duduk bersama dengan dibatasi sebuah tas kuyup.

Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang memulai konversasi. Aku terlalu sibuk menatap langit sambil berharap bahwa guyuran air itu segera mereda sementara pemuda di sampingku itu sibuk memeras pakaiannya yang terlalu banyak menyerap air. Aku yakin dia akan masuk angin jika terus membiarkan tubuhnya berpakaian seperti itu.

"Kamu nggak kedinginan?" tanyaku pelan sambil meletakkan tas ranselku yang sejak tadi kugendong di atas pangkuan.

"Oh?" Pemuda itu menoleh kepadaku. "Aku? Aah ... sebenarnya sih iya, tapi aku gak mungkin minta dipeluk sama kamu, 'kan?"

Wajahku spontan menghangat. Apa-apaan barusan itu? Dia hanya bercanda kok, pasti hanya bercanda! Mengapa aku sebegini tidak tenangnya?!

Pemuda itu tergelak. "Aku bercanda, kok."

Tuh, kan!

"Aku juga tahu kamu bercanda," balasku pura-pura tak acuh sambil membuka tas ranselku. Kuambil sehelai sweter merah dari dalamnya, lalu kusodorkan pada pemuda pirang itu. "Ini, pake aja."

"Emangnya muat?"

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku. "Coba aja dulu."

Untungnya, pemuda itu tidak banyak bicara lagi. Ia mengambil sweter itu dari tanganku, lalu memintaku membalikkan badan―lagi pula siapa juga yang mau mengintip. Setelah selesai, ia kembali memintaku untuk membalikkan badan.

"Enakan?" tanyaku padanya.

"Banget, dan ternyata pas ukurannya," jawabnya dengan senyuman manis yang tadi juga ia sodorkan kepadaku. Ah, Tuhan, aku takut diabetes jika harus melihatnya terus. "Oh ya, nanti aku balikin setelah dicuci, ya?"

Aku mengangguk seadanya. "Nggak dicuci juga gak apa-apa."

"Wah, jangan-jangan kamu sengaja ngasih ini supaya harum tubuhku nempel di jaketmu, ya?"

Spontan aku mendelik, melihat tatapan iseng pemuda itu yang segera dilanjutkan dengan tawa. Mau tidak mau, meski merasa sebal, akhirnya aku tertawa juga. Tawanya menular, sih.

"Eh, eh, jadi gimana?" tanya pemuda itu setelah tawanya berhasil ia kontrol. "Aku harus balikin jaket ini ke siapa?"

Aku berdeham. "Wah, jangan-jangan kamu sengaja modus bilang mau balikin jaket supaya bisa tau namaku, ya?"

Pemuda itu tergelak. "Yah, ketauan, deh."

Eh?

"Hei, bercandaan kayak gitu jangan ditanggepin terlalu serius," sanggah pemuda itu saat tatapanku jatuh padanya. "Nanti baper."

Oh, dia bercanda ...

"Omong-omong, udah berapa lama kamu nunggu?" Pemuda itu kembali membuka topik pembicaraan. "Sepuluh menit? Dua puluh menit?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Setengah jam."

"... wow, awet banget ini."

Responsku hanya berupa senyuman tipis.

"Kalau gitu, buat ngisi waktu, kita ngobrol aja!"

"Dari tadi ... kita emang ngobrol, 'kan?"

"Iya sih, tapi gak jelas."

Tawa pelan lolos dari mulutku. "Ya udah, kita mulai dari perkenalan aja."

Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku gak akan dibilang modus lagi, nih?"

"Nggak."

"Jangan-jangan kamu yang modus?"

"Hmm ... anggap aja begitu." Kembali aku mengangkat bahuku acuh tidak acuh. "Sekarang, kamu bisa mulai duluan."

"Oke." Pemuda itu berdeham. "Kiyoteru. Akademi Melodiloid, kelas tiga."

Aku mengerjapkan mata. "Singkat banget ya, perkenalannya."

Kiyoteru tergelak. "Giliranmu sekarang."

"Rana," ucapku, menyebut namaku. "Kelas tiga. Akademi Vocamelodi."

"Vocamelodi?" Wajah Kiyoteru berubah syok. "Serius? Sekolah musik keren yang diminati seluruh pecinta musik di negeri itu?"

"Nggak sekeren itu, a―"

"Wow, wow, tahan kata-katamu," potong Kiyoteru sambil mengangkat telunjuk tangan kanannya. "Vocamelodi itu diminati banyak orang, termasuk aku, tapi nggak semua bisa masuk. Dan kamu sekolah di sana, kamu harus merasa keren―atau minimal bangga―dong!"

Aku menoleh, melemparkan pandangan kepada langit yang masih menumpahkan airnya. "Tapi ... aku gak merasa begitu."

"Karena?"

"Karena nggak aja," jawabku asal. "Memang gak ada yang istimewa kok, dari sekolahku."

"Sama sekali?"

"Sama sekali."

"Satu pun?"

"Satu pun."

"Beneran?"

"Nggak."

"Eh, jadi boongan?"

"Nggak."

"Jadi ... beneran?"

"Iya."

"Beneran keren?"

"Nggak."

"Beneran biasa?"

"Iya."

"Apa katamu aja, deh," balas Kiyoteru mulai putus asa. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah. "Jadi ... hmm ... Rana?"

Aku mengangkat dagu.

"Manggilnya Rana aja, nih?"

"Yah, gak ada nama lain juga, 'kan?"

Lagi-lagi Kiyoteru tergelak. Uh, mengapa dengan tawa ringan begitu saja wajahnya jadi berubah memesona, sih?

"Tawamu itu menular banget, serius."

"Gimana, ya." Kiyoteru mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Ketawanya orang ganteng memang beda."

Aku tertawa. "Narsis."

"Daripada miris?" balas Kiyoteru santai. "Narsis masih ada yang suka, miris orang-orang mundur berjamaah."

Lagi-lagi aku tertawa puas. Pemuda ini pandai melantunkan canda rupanya.

Kehabisan bahan obrolan, Kiyoteru menatap langit dari balik kacamata bundarnya. Aku ikut menoleh. Hujan masih asyik menari, tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

"Kayaknya kita bakal lama kejebak di sini," ujar Kiyoteru tiba-tiba. Aku menatapnya. "Gimana kalo kita tebak-tebakan?"

"Nggak," tolakku cepat. "Aku paling gak bisa tebak-tebakan."

"Kalo ...  _riddle_?"

Mendengar namanya, aku tertarik. "Kayak gimana, tuh?"

"Aku kasih sepotong cerita, nanti kamu harus tebak cerita lengkapnya dengan mengajukan pertanyaan yang cuma bakal aku jawab dengan 'iya', 'tidak', atau 'nggak relevan'," jelas Kiyoteru sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. Sesekali ia memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang turun karena terlalu semangat berbicara.

Aku tertarik. "Cobain satu."

Kiyoteru mengangguk. "Yang gampang aja, ya," ujarnya. Dia berdeham. "Ada seseorang masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Dia buka jendela, lihat keluar, situasi aman. Dia tutup jendelanya, matiin lampu, terus tidur. Paginya, dia buka jendela, ngeliat sesuatu di luar sana, dan dia bunuh diri."

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. "Udah?"

"Udah."

"Terus, aku nanya apanya? Udah sampai  _ending_  kan itu―tokoh utamanya bunuh diri?"

Kiyoteru tergelak. "Bentuk keseluruhan ceritanya dong, jangan cuma alur kasar doang."

"Hmm." Aku menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada sambil mengerutkan dahi, tanda berpikir keras. "Orangnya ini cowok?"

"Gak relevan."

"Waktu dia matiin lampu, itu kondisinya malem, 'kan?"

"Iya. Tadi aku lupa bilang, ya?"

"Kayaknya sih iya, kamu gak bilang."

"Maaf, deh. Lanjut."

"Hmm ... apa, ya." Makin-makin aku mengerutkan dahi. "Tadi dia sebelum tidur matiin lampu, ya? Dia gak takut gelap?"

Kiyoteru tergelak. "Gak relevan, Rana!"

"Siapa tahu," kekehku. Sejujurnya, pertanyaanku yang aku tahu sama sekali tidak berhubungan itu adalah bukti bahwa aku bingung harus menanyakan apa lagi. "Apa lagi yang bisa ditanya coba?"

"Coba tanya tentang apa yang dia liat di luar jendela," saran Kiyoteru. Kuasumsikan sarannya itu adalah saran yang bersahabat.

"Hmm ..." Aku kembali menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Gimana ya nanyanya ... manusia?"

"Tidak."

"Hewan?"

"Tidak." Jeda sejenak. "Coba tanyanya secara umum, jangan terlalu spesifik."

"Bukannya itu umum?" dengusku yang hanya dibalas dengan tawa pendek Kiyoteru. "Benda mati?"

"Iya."

"Pas dia liat ... kondisi bendanya udah rusak?"

Mata Kiyoteru berbinar. Mungkin karena untuk pertama kalinya aku mempertanyakan sesuatu yang agak berbobot. "Iya."

Aku memiringkan kepala. "Mobil ketabrak?"

"Tidak."

"Lampu taman rusak?"

Kiyoteru berusaha menahan tawa. Mukanya menyebalkan meski tetap tampan, huh. "Tidak."

"Sebentar." Aku mengangkat kepalaku, mendadak suatu hal yang menurutku penting terlintas di dalam benak. "Dia bunuh diri gara-gara ngeliat benda itu di luar jendelanya?"

"Iya." Kiyoteru mengerutkan dahi. "Emangnya aku nggak bilang, ya?"

"Nggak."

"Oke, aku ulang lagi ceritanya kalo gitu." Kiyoteru berdeham. "Seseorang masuk ke ruang kerjanya, malem-malem. Dia buka jendela, lihat keluar, situasi aman. Dia tutup jendelanya, matiin lampu, terus tidur. Paginya, dia buka jendela, ngeliat sesuatu di luar sana, dan karena sesuatu di luar sana itu dia bunuh diri."

"Hmm ... berarti 'sesuatu' itu bikin dia merasa berdosa sampai-sampai dia mutusin buat bunuh diri?" tanyaku.

Kiyoteru mengangguk cepat. "Iya."

"Bendanya ... apa dong, motor?"

"Tidak." Perlahan kepala cokelat itu menggeleng. "Kan udah kubilang jangan kasih pertanyaan yang terlalu spesifik, apalagi kalau petunjuknya masih sedikit."

Tidak setuju, aku mengomel. "Kamu suruh nanya tapi tiap aku nanya dikomentarin terlalu spesifik melulu, ya aku mesti nanya apa kalo gitu?"

"Coba ... fokus sama tempat kerjanya itu ada di mana," jawab Kiyoteru, memberi petunjuk.

"Kerjanya di darat?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Hmm ... tidak."

"Di laut?"

"Iya."

Oke. Satu petunjuk yang mulai memperjelas  _nyaris_  semua ceritanya. Aku menopang daguku dengan tangan kanan yang bertumpu di paha. "Dia ... kerjanya di kapal?"

Kiyoteru menggeleng. "Tidak, tapi kapal ada hubungannya sama cerita ini."

Bukan kapal, berarti hanya satu kemungkinan lain yang mungkin. "Mercusuar?"

Mata Kiyoteru spontan berbinar. "Iya!"

"Terus kapalnya ..." Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Yang dia lihat di luar jendela itu ... kapal kecelakaan?"

"Hu-um!"

"Kalo dia kerja di mercusuar berarti― _oh_." Aku mengerjap beberapa kali, sadar akan maksud cerita yang ternyata mudah ini. "OH!"

Antusias, Kiyoteru mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Tampaknya dia tahu bahwa aku sudah menyadari maksud cerita yang dia berikan. "Gimana, gimana?"

"Dia penjaga mercusuar, kerjanya di mercusuar itu nyalain dan matiin lampu," ucapku memulai cerita yang kurasa benar. "Pas malem itu dia ngecek keluar jendela kan, aman, terus dia matiin lampu. Tapi, dia salah matiin lampu, bukannya lampu kamar malah lampu mercusuar. Kapal tadi kecelakaan pas dia tidur karena gak ada lampu mercusuar. Paginya, dia liat kapal itu kecelakaan di sekitar mercusuar, terus karena merasa berdosa, dia bunuh diri?"

Kiyoteru bertepuk tangan. "Selamat!"

"Tapi ..." Aku mengerutkan dahi pertanda tidak setuju. "Kenapa dia gak sadar kalo lampu kamarnya nggak mati pas dia salah matiin lampu, ya?"

"Kamu mikirin begituan?" balas Kiyoteru geli. Dia tertawa. "Namanya juga  _riddle_."

"Tetap aja yang namanya  _riddle_  itu ada sesuatu yang gak lazim, ya."

Kiyoteru mengangguk, menunjukan persetujuannya atas kalimatku.

Aku menoleh. Oh, langit sudah mulai terang dan tetes air telah mereda. Tidak sepenuhnya reda, tetapi setidaknya kini tetes-tetes air di sana sudah dapat kami sebut sebagai gerimis.

"Wah, reda," ujar Kiyoteru sambil mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba merasakan hujan. "Mau pulang sekarang?"

Aku memindahkan tasku ke punggung, bermaksud menyandangnya dengan benar karena hendak pergi. "Ayo, deh."

"Arah pulangmu?"

"Kanan."

"Aku ke kiri." Kiyoteru mengangkat dagunya. "Berarti ... kita berpisah di sini."

Aku tergelak pelan. "Tenang aja, kamu masih punya utang sweter ke aku."

Kiyoteru tergelak sambil bangkit dari duduknya, begitu pula aku. Kami sama-sama berdiri menghadap jalan raya, siap-siap berlari menuju rumah masing-masing. Mari berharap semoga hujan tidak memutuskan untuk berubah deras mendadak di saat tidak ada tempat berteduh di sekitar kami.

"Sampai ketemu lagi ... buat sekarang?" ucap Kiyoteru sambil menoleh kepadaku.

"Sampai ketemu lagi," anggukku sambil menatapnya. "Dan saat kita ketemu lagi, jangan lupa sweternya."

"Gak akan mungkin lupa."

Tanpa aba-aba meski mungkin dalam hati kami kompak menghitung mundur, aku dan Kiyoteru segera berlari. Aku ke kanan, Kiyoteru ke kiri. Kami tidak lagi menolehkan kepala untuk melihat kepergian yang lain―atau setidaknya, aku tidak melakukan itu.

Namun kami tahu, kami akan bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti. Karena seperti yang kubilang tadi, Kiyoteru masih punya utang sweter kepadaku.

( _dan aku jamin aku akan berutang rindu padanya._ )

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiksi perdana OTP baru! /YHA
> 
> Sebenernya ini draf lama dan LenRin (kayaknya buat Ame no Hi karena isinya pake hujan-hujanan /nak). Tapi saat aku baca lagi dan karakterisasinya rada sesuai, akhirnya aku ganti jadi KiyoRana. Semoga nggak ada miss nama yang lupa diganti hadudu ;w;
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
